


Emotions going like a rollercoaster

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron trying to comfort Robert, Cute, Dramatic Bisexual, Emotional, Emotional Robert, Fluff, Funny, Humour, M/M, Robert going over the top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Liv was meant to get Robert moisturiser cream, but instead it was hormonal cream.





	Emotions going like a rollercoaster

Robert collapsed down onto the couch with a massive sigh and a huff not looking happy at all to say the least. Aaron frowns at his husband from the kitchen table as well as Liv because he collapsed next to her and she nearly went flying into the air. 

“ What’s up with you Robble? “ Aaron asks him casually, that nickname now seems like his real name. When you call Robert Robert it’s just weird now, Liv and Aaron both refer him to “ Robble “ for months now. 

Robert sighs again annoyed.   
“ All my moisturiser has finished. “ he tells them annoyed. 

“ Oh my god the world is going to end! “ Liv fakes dramatic.   
“ What will you ever do now Robble!? “ she mocks. 

Aaron grins. “ Robble there are more important things to worry about. “ he tells him sipping on his tea, using the gay pride mug Liv got him, and she got Robert the bisexual mug as well whilst in Ireland. 

Robert turns to his husband offended. “ Like What Azza? “ He points out dramatic. “ How can I carry on with my day without my moisturiser! “ he cries, like not literal crying, but the loss of his bottle of cream is very close to his heart. He would everyday get up put it on his hands and then he’ll feel better, he’ll do it every night as well. Not today, today is a very sad day as the bottle has been drained and died. Literally. 

Aaron and Liv laugh at him.   
“ Rob it’s only hand cream. “ Aaron tries to understand. 

“ But it’s not though! It was amazing! My hands felt so smooth like baby skin! It was fabulous! And now my hands feel all weird and ragged! “ 

“ Not our fault if your going wrinkly. “ Liv teases him with a grin. 

“ I am not wrinkly! “ Robert is offended. 

Liv sighs and turns to her over exaggerated brother. “ There is this website which sells amazing creams right? And it delivers the same day when you buy it! “ 

“ Really? “ Robert sounds hopeful. 

She nods her head. “ Yeh Robble it’s really cheap, I’ll get it now for ya if you want. “ 

He smiles weakly at her. “ Thank you Liv. “ he tells her sincerely. 

She grins at him before going upstairs to do her task. 

Aaron stares at Robert in amazement. 

“ what? “ Robert asks confused noting how Aaron just seems... lost. 

“ sometimes I wonder why I married you. “ 

“ Thanks Aaron. “ He grumbles. 

/-/ 

2 days in from using the moisturiser, Robert’s emotional state was - well - up and down. He would be upset over the smallest things like actually cry in floods of tears over knocking over a beaker. He would get angry over something insignificant. Liv and Aaron were a bit wary about his rollercoaster moods, but Aaron assured his sister it’s just work getting to him. 

All three of them were sitting in the pub at the booth nearest to the window waiting for their food to be passed onto their table. Whilst Aaron and Liv were talking about nothing interesting, Robert was fidgeting about like he has ants in his pants. It was like he was about to explode with some juicy information when really he doesn’t know why he feels like this - anxious? On edge? 

Aaron looks at his husbands frowning. “ You Alright Rob? “ 

“ fine. “ Robert snaps suddenly feeling angry. 

“ Well you do seem acting - odd. “ Liv points out. 

“ How I’m I acting odd! “ Robert raises his voice at her not meaning to but he can’t help it. 

Liv looks taken back from the sudden outburst. “ Sorry, I just meant - you don’t seem relaxed. “ she half mumbles. 

Robert sighs. “ I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean to snap. “ 

“ it’s alright. “ she smiles small.

“ So, How has your cream been then Robble? “ Aaron asks his husband changing the subject. 

He shrugs his shoulders.   
“ Alright. “ 

“ Don’t sound too delighted Rob. “ Liv chuckles at him. 

“ Just think I’m not used to a different make that’s all. “ 

Aaron and Liv nod their heads before going into comfortable silence. Victoria walks to them holding their plates of burger and chunky chips before gently placing them onto the table. They begin eating as Robert is happy again. 

/-/ 

It’s now Saturday, and Robert has now become just emotional. He is watching The Lion King with a tub of chocolate chip fudge ice cream nested against his chest with tear stains on his cheeks. Whilst he is crying watching Scar let go of his brother, Mafasa, from the cliff. Robert is that engrossed in the movie and from crying he didn’t even notice Aaron and Liv sat on the other sofa with awkward faces on. They watched their husband/brother cry into a tub of ice cream watching a cartoon. Robert was bubbling whilst scoffing his face into the ice cream, because it is sad, Scar letting Mufasa die because he wanted to be king. How Simba was trying to wake up his dad with no success of his dad waking up. 

Aaron turned to Liv and quietly told her to go upstairs wanting to have a chat with Robert. He walked over to him and paused the movie and gently taking away the half eaten ice cream. Aaron looked at his upset husband and sighed gently wrapping his hands around Robert’s. 

“ Rob, do you have anything to tell me? “ he started off concerned. 

“ What do you mean? “ Robert cries whilst sniffling. 

Aaron wants to laugh. Robert saying that whilst crying is not the definition of ‘ fine ‘. 

“ I mean you have been very emotional over the past few days, and before that your moods were like a rollercoaster. “ Aaron explains gently. 

Robert bursts into silent soft tears. “ No they weren’t. “ 

“ You are crying over a cartoon. “ Aaron states out pointedly. 

“ Mufasa died Aaron! He died! And Simba tried waking him up, and he had no one else! “ Robert chokes out crying into his sleeve. 

Aaron sighs heavily.   
Looks like he has to treat his 33 year old husband like a 5 year old then. 

“ I know Rob, but Simba had Pumpaa and Timon didn’t he? He wasn’t alone. “ Aaron told him gently. 

Robert sniffled. “ true. “ 

“ and he had that other girl Lion. “   
“ Nala. “ Robert tells him quietly voice ever so soft. 

How the hell does Robert know the characters? 

“ Simba was okay Rob. “ 

“ It’s just emotional though isn’t it? “ 

Aaron nods his head slowly before getting up and passing Robert the ice cream and remote. He walks into the kitchen helpless till Liv walks down the stairs holding the bottle of cream, with a ‘ oh shit face ‘ about to burst with laughter. 

“ what is it? “ Aaron asks her. All she does is hand over the bottle and Aaron snorts. Hormonal cream. 

Aaron and Liv walk to Robert again and he clears his throat.   
“ Rob listen to me for a second. “ Aaron tells him, holding his willpower to now laugh. 

“ what is it? “ Robert asks tearfully. Liv hides behind Aaron snorting with laughter. 

“ The moisturiser cream you’ve been using isn’t actually that. “ 

“ what is it? “ 

“ Hormonal cream. “ 

Liv hysterically laughs. 

“ You can’t be serious. “ Robert asks him hurt. He reads the label and yeh - hormonal cream. 

“ I can’t believe this. “ Robert silently cries. 

“ I know Rob, but it explains your moods doesn’t it? “ Aaron tries to comfort him. 

“ I am a freak! “ Robert cries again collapsing onto the sofa.   
Aaron cuddles up to him. 

“ Noo, your not a freak, Liv just got the wrong one that’s all. Don’t worry, you’ll be back to normal within a week or so. “ Aaron comforts him. 

“ all the ice creams gone! “ Robert cries bitterly. Liv silently laughs and Aaron shares an amused look with her.


End file.
